


Starhuggers Wonderful And Gay Fanfiction Box

by starhugger



Category: Original Works
Genre: Just a bunch of fuckign short fanfics that Im tired of making a separate thing for each, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: A bunch of fanfictions in a box! Read individual warnings and pairings, if there are any. If there's any 2 parters, it'll say so.





	1. Peric

**Author's Note:**

> This is peric, and this is plotless smut. Mature rating. No trigger warnings as far as I know.

Eric didn’t exactly remember how he got into this situation. He thinks maybe Shaun pushed him in here— And now, he was stuck with his kinda-brother, in a dark room.

Patricks eyes _glowed._ Has he noticed that before? Was it always like that? Did it matter? He decided after a moment that it wasn’t, but he still couldn’t help but be scared of the other man in the room, who happened to be staring at him.

But, maybe he liked that. Just a little bit.

He thought he was dreaming by the time he felt his wrists be pinned to his sides, against the wall, and he _certainly_ thought he was asleep or high or something by the time they were kissing.

He didn’t know what he was doing. Did him and Shaun set this up? Did they? What was _happening?_

He didn’t care.

In a blur, they’re on the bed, making out, and he can feel Patrick trying to flip them over. He pulled back slowly, staring down at Patrick with curious eyes.

“What?” Eric asked, playing dumb, and Patrick grinned, neglecting to answer for a moment.

Then Patrick grabbed tight, practically slamming Eric onto the bed and pinning down with arms Eric could have _sworn_ were too strong for a human.

_‘Because he isn’t a human, you idiot.’_ Eric thought to himself. Patrick’s hand roughly grabbed Eric’s head and made it tilt to the side, before leaning down and kissing at his neck. Then he was biting at his neck. And sucking his neck. And Eric couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Patric-” Eric started, before letting a soft whine escape through his teeth. He could _feel_ Patrick’s smile in his neck, and he growled softly.

Eric’s hands wrapped around Patrick’s back, pulling him a little closer as Patrick’s hands slid up his shirt, dragging his nails back down and making him shudder.

Soon enough, his shirt was taken off, and Eric blushed just a tiny bit. He wasn’t used to… this.

How far was this going to go?

The question he asked was answered pretty quickly— within a few moments, Patrick was kissing up and down his stomach, down to his waist line, carefully teasing him by tugging his jeans foreward, and staring at him the entire time.

“Are you seriously teasing me?” Eric hissed, but he was red.

Patrick smiled wider.

“I can see why Shaun likes you.”

Eric could feel his ears turn pink, and he averted his eyes. “I— Thanks.”

“Though…” Patrick murmured, beginning to unzip Eric’s jeans. “I thought you were a top..”

Eric glared down at Patrick. “I— I am!”

Patrick gently dug his hands down, stroking and groping him through his boxers, and his remark caught in his throat. He decided to let it go, his muscles relaxing as he let Patrick touch him.

He could feel Patrick smiling still.

“You’re handsome.” Patrick said, twisting his hand a little and making Eric mewl. Patrick crawled close to Eric’s face, cupping his cheek.

“You’ll be a lot more handsome when I make you scream, though.”

Eric’s eyes lit up with shock, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

He was at a loss for words, so he just nodded. Patrick grinned, seeming to like the response he got.

Eric was quickly flipped over, his face in the pillows, making him grunt and shuffle his knees up to his chest. He felt Patrick slide his jeans and boxers off completely, down to his knees, and he whistled softly.

“Goodness, Eric…” Patrick murmured, and Eric squeezed his eyes shut, squirming a little bit.

“Has anyone ever… Done this to you?”

Eric shook his head, a small whine surfacing up from his throat. “N-not like this, no.”

“Good…”

Eric felt his head get yanked up, and two of Patricks fingers slid right into his mouth, making Eric yelp, before he slowly sucked on them, turning beet red as Patrick’s lips kissed at his back. He felt his hands roughly grope at his ass, and he squeaked in embarrassment, his eyes squeezing shut so tight he could see colors.

When his fingers finally pulled out, Eric knew what was coming next. He wanted it. A lot. Growling softly, he burrowed his head back into the pillows and waited.

Finally, he felt the smallest little prod at his entrance, and he tensed up. He heard the smallest little laugh from behind him, before suddenly, a finger was pushing _inside of him._

He yelped loudly, and it didn’t help that Patrick’s other hand went to pump his member, making him tremble and breathe shakily.

He didn’t know how much time passed before a second, then a third finger was added, but it didn’t matter. All Eric knew was how much he _liked_ it.

Finally, Eric bucked his hips into the air a little more. “Please.”

Patrick stopped immediately. “Hm?”

“Please…” Eric whispered again. “Fuck me?”

The grin on Patrick’s face must have been so wide by this point, it practically trailed up his spine.

“Alright, doll.” Patrick murmured, cupping Eric’s chin for a moment.

“And—” Eric stuttered. “Flip me over?”

Eric was flipped over.

He could see Patrick again, and he was indeed smiling. But it was softer than he expected, and he felt a blush crawl right back to his cheeks.

Patrick unbuttoned his own jeans, carefully unlocking his suspenders and removing his shirt before getting his pants and boxers off. Eric’s eyes narrowed, practically scanning him up and down.

Patrick didn’t look much like his brother at _all._ Shaun was soft, like there were no edges on him, and chubby, and short.. Patrick looked sharper, skinnier, and taller. And Eric didn’t mind it one bit.

Though it was a little bit of a shock. He’d never thought about other men after getting with Shaun.

Patrick hummed, beckoning Eric to come over. Eric felt heat pool in his face even more, knowing where this was going.

Once he got close to Patrick’s knees, his head was pushed down, _hard._ Before he could even describe it, he was sucking Patrick off, which had to be… the strangest thing in the world. Not really in a bad way, though.

He choked for a moment, and Patrick immediately pulled him back and let him cough.

“That seems good enough anyways..” Patrick murmured, tilting Eric’s chin down to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Eric wheezed. He was going to have a sore throat in the morning.

Patrick carefully placed him back on the bed, on his back, and propped himself up between Eric’s legs. Lifting Eric’s legs up, he held them with ease, and Eric was once again reminded of how easily Patrick could probaly fucking kill him.

And that was okay, for once.

Eric was already moving back against him by the time Patrick was inside him. He was so _excited,_ what else was he supposed to do? Lay there?

He’d never bottomed like this before. It was so much, but it was so wonderful. He’d have to get Shaun to do this to him too….

Patrick’s hands were stroking him, and Eric moaned, before supressing it with a loud growl, baring his teeth. He could feel Patrick start to warm up from on top of him, and he felt his body start to relax, even as it got so much rougher.

Within a few more seconds, it had turned rough. Red marks littered Eric’s waist as he cried out and yelled, Patrick slamming into him and touching him god knows where else.

He knew Shaun could hear them. He knew Shaun was aware of this. They had planned this together. He loved them both right now.

A lot.

“Patrick-” Eric choked out, and Patrick looked closer at him, tilting his head.

“You-re- C-cute.” He managed to get out, mewling and whining as Patrick picked up the pace.

Patrick smiled wider, and Eric honestly didn’t know if it was sarcastic or genuine. “I can’t believe Shaun hasn’t figured this out yet..”

“I’m the top.” Eric muttered, glaring.

“Mmm, maybe for him, but…” Patrick murmured, sliding his hand up and down his cock. “In general? You’re a pillow princess.”

“Yeah?” Eric asked. “Well, maybe it’s just because it’s you.”

Patrick was blushing almost as hard as he was now, smiling down at Eric and watching as he finally unfurled from underneath him.

A loud shriek escaped Eric’s lips as he came, his hands gripping Patrick so tight he thought he might break his shoulders.

Everything after that moment was slow and dreamlike, and he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him as he felt tiredness grab onto him.

He felt Patrick pull out after a moment, and then he felt the form of his body laying next to him, _holding_ him. He sighed softly, holding back.

This was alright, he decided.

He had one hell of a story to tell Shaun in the morning.


	2. Shauvan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one includes angst, smut, and fluff. Trigger warning for a very brief mention of a hallucination.

It’s around 7 o’clock when Evan gets home.

He found that he was coming home later than normal— he really did feel bad. Though, he didn’t think it would be a big deal.

He was wrong.

Even as he was unlocking the door, he felt something was wrong. His eyes flick from the doorknob to straight ahead of him, as if he’s debating if he even wanted to know what happened. Finally, after hesitating, he pushed the door open, hoping he was just paranoid.

Instead, he found dead silence. The lights were off, and nothing was on. The deafening lack of noise seemed to ring in his ears, and before he could think rationally, he was bolting upstairs towards the room him and his boyfriend shared.

“Shaun!” he yelled, worry seeping into every inch of his bones, as if it were making his heart pound faster with every beat.

Slamming the door open, he saw Shaun huddled up on their bed, face pressed promptly into his knees. He couldn’t hear him, but judging from the heaving of his back, and reclusive position, he was sobbing.

Evan didn’t even need to know what had happened; in moments, he’s got his arms on, and then around, his boyfriend, pulling him in and comforting him.

Shaun slowly burrowed his face into Evan’s chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt so tight his hands balled into fists.

“Evan—” Shaun started, but he stopped midway through, beginning to sob again. Evan carefully rocked them back and forth until his boyfriend could finally become coherent again.

“I’m… sorry.” Shaun whispered, his voice soft and careful. He could hear his voice crack and waver, as if they held more tears in them, and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

“It’s okay.” Evan murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Not your fault… what happened?”

“I..” Shaun started. “I… thought I saw something.”

He didn’t elaborate. He didn’t _need_ to elaborate.

Evan curled some of Shaun’s locks around his finger, kissing his forehead gently. “It’s alright… I’m sure nothing was there.”

When Shaun didn’t respond, Evan tilted up his head, looking into his periwinkle eyes with a calmness that seemed to calm him down within a few seconds.

“Why don’t we go out for a little while?” Evan asked, cupping Shaun’s cheek. Shaun’s hand slowly came to press against where Evan had put his own, smiling softly as color began to return to his face.

“Dinner?” Shaun asked, and Evan’s face brightened. “Sure!!”

Evan practically pulled Shaun up by the arms, searching around the closet until he found a comfortable hoody for Shaun to wear. It was a light grey, fuzzy on the inside so he would stay warm. Perfect.

Sliding it over Shaun’s head, they eventually walked outside and thought of where to go. It took a long time for them to decide— they settled on some italian.

The night seemed like a blur— They were laughing, their faces were bright, and they might have even been a little tipsy. Evan couldn’t help but gaze at his boyfriend the entire time, seeing how happy his face looked.

He loved seeing him like this.

He was determined to keep him happy.

They split the bill- it wasn’t like it was expensive anyways, and as they got up, Evan gently kissed Shaun’s knuckles, as if he were a prince.

He loved seeing him light up like he did. His cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, his eyes flickering like a flash of lightning as his lip twitched.

Then he smiled. Just like that, Evan’s world seemed to feel okay again.

His heart was fluttering as they walked home, and he knew the same was true for the man holding his hand.

When they got inside, they were immediately kissing, tumbling around and struggling just to put their stuff down. For a second, Shaun was against the wall, and he adored it, letting Evan pin him there as they kissed, before pushing him roughly, both of them landing on the couch, giggling as Shaun laid on top.

The giggling slowly stopped as Shaun got onto his hands and knees, and Evan stared up at him, promptly below him.

“I—” Evan started, flushing red, and Shaun turned pink to the tips of his ears as he realized he was effectively pinning him to the couch.

Evan slowly began to grin. “Confident, babe?”

They both knew Shaun was not the top in their relationship— it was adorable, really, but now that they were in this situation…

“I don’t know if I can—” Shaun muttered, averting his eyes, and blushing so hard, Evan thought he must have turned into a beet.

“That’s okay.” Evan said, smiling wider. “There’s something you can do from up there.”

Shaun pondered what he meant for a few moments, before his eyes lit up with surprise.

“Y-you want me to _ride_ you? But I don’t know how and— I-”

Evan shushed him, kissing his lips gently. “You don’t have to. But I can teach you, if you want.”

Shaun turned even more red at his words (which was previously thought to be impossible), slowly going to look at Evan again, before finally nodding. “Okay..”

Shaun slowly began to undo the buttons of Evan’s pants, pulling them down after Evan lifted up his hips. He tried not to blush even _harder_ when he noticed that Evan was already getting hard. By the time Evan’s boxers were tugged off, Shaun felt a little tight in his pants, too.

“Do we- do we have any lube?” Shaun asked, looking towards upstairs, and Evan shrugged.

“I don’t think so… but there’s another way.” Evan said, winking.

“I knew you’d say that.” Shaun murmured, smiling softly and cringing at how cramped he felt with his jeans still on.

Dipping his head down, he lovingly licked at Evan’s cock, smiling when he felt a shudder run through Evan’s body. He kept his mouth on the tip for a moment, sucking lightly, before finally bobbing his head and watching Evan’s head tilt back.

“Oh— Shaunie~” Evan moaned, his hands tangling into Shaun’s hair as the other man licked and sucked on him slowly.

Evan was tempted to let it continue on, but after a few moments, he pulled Shaun’s head back.

“That’s good… Don’t you think?” Evan asked, and Shaun nodded, his eyes still half lidded.

Evan took a look down at Shaun’s jeans. “Jesus. That’s got to hurt… Lemme help..”

He leaned forward, unbuttoning Shaun’s jeans and pulling them down, throwing them off to the side. When he finally got his boxers off, Shaun sighed with relief, his eyes closing fully for a moment.

“There we go..” Evan murmured, laying on his back again. “Get up here, Shaunie.”

Shaun shuffled himself right above Evan, and Evan’s hands gently gripped at Shaun’s hips as he positioned him on top of where he needed to be.

Shaun’s lips were trembling with excitement, and Evan grinned. “Ready?”

“Mhm…” Shaun hummed, nodding, and Evan finally let Shaun’s hips go, letting him slump down. Evan groaned loudly, feeling him roughly enter Shaun, and he checked to make sure Shaun was alright.

Shauns face was completely red, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath heavy. He was so tight around Evan, and it felt amazing. They really hadn’t done this in far too long.

Shaun squirmed a little bit, before slowly, he lifted himself up, moaning softly, before landing back down with a satisfying _thump._

Both of them shuddered, and before long, Shaun was moving in a steady rythm, beginning to sweat a little as he gripped at the bedsheets. Everything felt like a mild daze, both of them moaning and clutching onto each other.

“Mmnmhm… Shaunie.. you feel great..” Evan murmured, and Shaun breathed out what sounded a little like a laugh.

Evan took the chance to stare up at Shaun. His glasses were sliding off his face, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were barely even open. He was sweating and breathing so heavy it was like he couldn’t breathe. His face was red, and his mouth was open just a bit.

It was so cute.

Shaun seemed to get faster with every time he moved, and they felt themselves gradually begin to get closer. Evan carefully stroked and pumped Shaun’s cock, smiling when he heard a small yelp come from the other man. He moved in unison with Shaun, thrusting a little bit and surprising Shaun so much he seemed to give out for a second. That was alright—

Evan seemed to almost pounce on top of Shaun, flipping them over and not wasting a second on entering Shaun again, slamming into him and watching Shaun cry out in surprise and delight. Sure, he had liked when Shaun was on display on top of him, but this was where he really shined..

“Ahh~” Shaun moaned, his breath seeming to hitch, until-

His entire body seemed to lock up, crying out as he came, and Evan moved himself quicker until he was coming, too. They both tiredly stared at each other, blissful and with hearts practically swirling around their heads, until finally, it was over.

Evan pulled out, panting as he looked down at Shaun. He barely even looked awake by this point, and Evan took it upon himself to wrap them both up in blankets, snuggling up to Shaun and taking off his glasses, setting them aside.

“Mmmmm L’ve you.” Shaun slurred, half asleep, and Evan pecked his cheek. “Love you too.”

Then, Evan slumped down onto Shaun’s now sleeping body, falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Revolutionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesstrick! Angst and hurt/comfort. Trigger warning for very obviously hinting at brainwashing and manipulation.

It was nightfall when Patrick decided to come in. He’s done this a million times- and it usually ends the same way. He had planned on a date, or maybe something more, but instead, by the time he was creaking the window to Jesse’s apartment open, he could tell something was wrong.

The room was dark, and at first, Patrick thought maybe Jesse was asleep (which would be a miracle, honestly; he never sleeps) but then, he noticed Jesse’s form at the end of the bed, his face burrowed into his knees.

Something wasn’t okay.

He slid into the room, making sure he made a soft ‘thump’ so Jesse knew it was him. Sliding the window closed, he saw Jesse flinch from the sound, but he didn’t even make an effort to say anything, or even move to look at him.

Slowly, Patrick crawled onto the bed, his arms gently resting on Jesse’s shoulders as he came to sit right behind him.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

Jesse didn’t respond for a long time.

“I…” Jesse whispered. “I’m not… a real… person.”

Patrick blinked. “Of course you are.”

Slowly, Jesse shook his head.

“No…”

Patrick stared at him with slow, dawning worry, and he gently cupped the other man’s chin, tilting it so he could look into Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse’s eyes may have been glowing in the darkness, but they seemed so…. dark, and empty. Like nothing was behind them. Patrick’s heart sank like an anchor hitting the sea floor.

“I’m just a… thing.” Jesse whispered, and Patrick heard his voice crack.

“I’m not alive. I just exist. I exist to give them what they want, Patrick.” Jesse said, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

Patrick had to carefully formulate his words for a few moments, taking in a small breath of air to remind him that this was actually happening.

“Jesse. You are one of the most vibrant, wonderful people I’ve ever met in my life. When you open yourself up, you’re so sweet, and kind, and intelligent, and you’re so much more than they could ever admit.”

Jesse stared at him for a long, long time, his eyes so wide and dull they looked like blank sheets of paper.

“I’m not supposed to feel anything.” Jesse said, his head finally coming to rest on Patrick’s chest. “But I feel… everything.”

“That’s okay.” Patrick whispered, rubbing Jesse’s back. “Feelings are important.”

“But I don’t know what they are.” Jesse admitted. “I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what to… Feel. But I feel so much.”

Patrick sat back for a moment. “Okay... Let me try something.”

Patrick carefully grabbed a small, fluffy blanket, from the side of the bed, and wrapped it around Jesse, pushing some off the fluff up to Jesse’s face. Jesse held onto it from the inside, keeping himself bundled up.

“So…” Patrick started. “How does it make you feel?”

“… Warm.” Jesse muttered, averting his eyes. “And… safe.”

“Good.” Patrick said. “Now, when you think of… The council-”

Jesse’s eyes flickered to his, and for a moment, Patrick could see it— pure, unbridled _terror,_ as powerful, yet as brief, as a lightning bolt striking the ground. In an instant, it was gone, but Patrick saw it.

“When I think of the Council,” Jesse began. “I feel… good.”

Patrick’s heart ached. He was lying, and he probably didn’t even _know it._

“No, love.” Patrick whispered. “Don’t think of what they want you to say. Only think of yourself, and them.”

Jesse’s eyes wavered. Patrick continued.

“Don’t think about anything they’ve said about how you have to feel. Think about how you’d feel if they hadn’t said those things. How would you feel?”

Patrick’s eyes widened when he saw Jesse tear up.

“I…” Jesse said. “I.. feel… Scared.”

Patrick couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Scared?”

“So scared.” Jesse said, his voice even quieter than a whisper now, closing his eyes at the end of his words. “I don’t want to let them down. Even if I did, I can’t.”

Suddenly, Jesse’s eyes shot wide open. “The meeting! Oh my god, there’s a meeting, Patrick I have to g-”

Patrick firmly pressed onto Jesse’s shoulders, staring into his eyes, making Jesse stare at him with an intensity of a hawk.

“Do you want to go?”

Jesse froze.

“What?”

“Do you. Want. To go.” Patrick repeated.

“It’s not about that.”

“It is.” Patrick replied, his voice so soft, it was barely audible.

Jesse was silent.

“I don’t.” He finally said. “But I still have t-”

“No, you don’t.” Patrick said, the smallest smile forming on his lips. This was his chance to show him.

Jesse’s eyes went wide, beginning to panic.

“Patrick, if I didn’t go, they’d lose their _mind._ They would demand where I was, Crystal might even—”

“Jesse.” Patrick cooed. “They wouldn’t mind if you made up an excuse.”

“Are you suggesting I _lie_ to them?”

“I am.”

Jesse sat, completely dumbfounded, staring at his boyfriend like he was just told aliens exist.

Patrick gently grabbed his hands. “Love. If you want to stay here, then stay here. Prove to yourself that you can stay here, if that’s what you want to do. Do what you want to do. Stay.”

Jesse gulped, his eyes darting left and right, before he slowly looked down at their hands.

He took in a long, shaky sigh, clutching his hands as if they were all he had.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Okay.” He said, his voice cracking.

Patrick’s heart fluttered, a small smile coming onto his face as he pet his boyfriend’s hair. “Good… now we can lay down.”

Jesse didn’t seem to mind this idea at all, practically crumpling down onto the bed, his knees up by his chest, and his hands wrapped around them. Patrick didn’t waste any time getting up and close to him, wrapping his arms around him and tucking a blanket over them both.

“There we go…” Patrick murmured, kissing Jesse’s forehead. A small, weak smile formed on the other clockhands face, and Patrick decided that for now, that was good enough.

Jesse pressed his head against Patrick’s chest, breathing quickly and squeezing his eyes shut like he might die at any moment. But he was smiling. Weakly.

They laid there for a long time, and Patrick's arms came to wrap around his waist, letting Jesse's head stay on his chest. He could feel his light, soft breathing, slowly beginning to slow down and become calm as he realized nobody was out to get him.

The Council had no power over him. Not right now.

And, despite every claim against it, Patrick knew it was like lifting a weight right off of Jesse's back. And that would always be good enough for him.

“I love you.” Patrick murmured.

Jesse opened his eyes, slowly, to look at him, and Patrick froze like a deer in the headlights.

They were lit like a fire— as if sunset turned to sunrise in just an instant, true _freedom_ finally shining through, like they always should have. They glowed with such an intensity they seemed to outshine the sun, and they belonged to the most wonderful person in the world.

_Revolutionary._

“I love you too.”

 


	4. Jesstrick and the case of fighting turned gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Patrick get into a huge fight. Patrick fixes it.

Jesse found himself standing outside Patrick’s apartment.

 

Of course, he didn’t have to knock. Within a few moments he has slipped through the window. But something was…. Off. Getting close to Patrick, he saw that he was hunched over and hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Patrick?” Jesse asked.

 

Patrick turned to face him, His face was wet with tears.

 

“All my friends are dead.” Patrick whispered, his eyes staring down at the floor. “Or turned into drones.”

 

“I understand…” Jesse muttered.

 

Patrick’s head shot up, a glare working it’s way into his eyes.

 

“No.” he hissed. “No you don’t.”

 

Jesse froze, catching on his words. He didn’t expect Patrick to snap at him, at all.

 

For a moment, everything was quiet.

 

“You’re right.” Jesse replied, neglecting to mention that he never experienced having friends in the first place.

 

Patrick’s gaze slowly dulled again, and he sighed, looking away.

 

Jesse came to sit by him, wrapping an arm around his back, and Patrick leaned into him.

 

“I just… you’re… so safe. You do something wrong, and you get away with it. You do as you please because the Council likes you, but for me it’s…. not like that. How do loyalists sleep at night knowing the blood on their hands? How can people live like that and not be horrified of their own actions?”

 

Patrick looked back, and froze when he saw Jesse’s hands bunched into balls, his eyes glowing furiously.

 

“Are you. Fucking. Serious?” Jesse hissed, standing up, his teeth practically popping out.

 

“You don’t know what it’s fucking like to be in this position. I do something wrong, and I get beat into a fucking pulp. And guess what? There’s nothing I can fucking do about it. They can track my every goddamn movement at any time they please.”

 

Patrick’s eyes had gone wide. “But-“

 

“-And mind you, I’m not fucking ALLOWED to sleep. I’m not allowed to think about all the people I’ve had to murder because I don’t want to get brainwashed and turned into a slave. Do you think I’m content with my actions? Do you think I want this? No, Patrick; even if I wanted to sleep, I couldn’t, because of my own actions and what they imply about how much “freedom” I have. You think I’m free? I’m not even allowed to think about things other than the purpose I’ve been given since day fucking one.”

 

“Jesse-“

 

“You have no _fucking_ idea what that’s like. You ran away when things got _hard_. You wake up in the morning and you think of what you’re going to _do_ for the day. And you have the fucking _nerve_ to say that I have it easy?”

 

Jesse’s voice had raised to a yell, but when he finally finished, his mouth clamped shut. His eyes were wide like moons, realizing he had said too much.

 

Patrick’s eyes were gazing into his like a hot brand being pressed onto his face. He couldn’t read his face.

 

“Ran away when things got hard?” Patrick hissed, his eyes flashing.

 

Jesse came to be inches from his face. “Yes. That’s exactly what you fucking did.”

 

Patrick was standing now, too, his eyes burning with anger and tears. “How fucking dare you say I just. “Ran when it got hard.” Do you know how stupid you sound?”

 

“I have to dumb myself down just to describe your actions.” Jesse snapped.

 

Patrick’s eyes flared up, and his teeth bared, and soon enough, they were fighting.

 

“I never asked for this shit.” Patrick spat, and Jesse scoffed.

 

“Sure seems like you did. Seems like you want to put on a show for everyone else. ‘Look at me, I’m a big boy who can do big boy things!’”

 

Patrick slammed Jesse against the wall, Pinning him there with arms that felt like bars of steel. “You have no idea what it’s like to go against everything you’re told.”

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m mature and know when to take orders.”

 

“Or maybe.” Patrick spat. “Maybe you’re just another pawn in their game.”

 

“Not like I care.” Jesse replied, his teeth glistening. “I do what they tell me to do. It’s my job. You know, one of those things you’re supposedly against?”

 

Patrick made a frustrated sound, slamming Jesse harder against the wall and debating wiping that stupid fucking look off his face.

 

Jesse laughed softly. “You can’t make me feel bad. I don’t feel anything at all.”

 

Patrick was tearing up out of anger and frustration. “How do you not understand?”

 

“Because.” Jesse said, smiling up at him with an unnaturally wide grin. “If I let myself understand, I’d be brainwashed again.”

 

Patrick froze, his eyes going wide as he went completely still.

 

“I…. what?”

 

“You think it’s never happened to me before? Sympathizing with you people? Oh, I have.” Jesse said, his voice in a sing-song tone.

 

“And they all died in front of me.” Jesse said, smiling wider. “Every single one. If I sympathize with you, you’ll die too.”

 

Patrick’s gaze turned to horror.

 

He didn’t realize Jesse had become this brainwashed.

 

“I…”

 

Jesse only smiled at him, with a grin that was so wide, the Council must have painted it for him themselves.

 

“You’re… Hurting.” Patrick finally said, realization setting in.

 

Jesse froze, his grin immediately gone. “What? No.”

 

“You’re hurting yourself so I’ll stay safe…” Patrick said, his eyes glimmering. Jesse hissed, crossing his arms.

 

“No. You misunderstand-“

 

“Because you love me.” Patrick murmured, his eyes tearing up. “Oh Jesse, you’re so sweet…”

 

Jesse made a frustrated grunt, pushing Patrick away. “Obviously I love you. But you’re a pain in the fucking neck.”

 

Patrick came up in front of him again, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist, and loving the flustered reaction that came with it. He saw it now. Jesse being vulnerable.

 

He could make it even better.

 

After staring into Jesse’s eyes, he leaned in, kissing his lips, and feeling Jesse freeze up even more.

 

“Mmph-“ Jesse grunted, getting pushed against the wall again. It took a few moments for him to melt into it, relaxing just enough to let Patrick keep kissing him.

 

He could feel Patrick’s arms trailing all around him, on his neck and shoulders, and eventually, up his dress shirt. With a soft sigh, he resigned, letting Patrick do as he pleased.

 

There was no use in fighting it when he wanted it too, he reasoned. He just fucking hated that Patrick felt like he won— All because Jesse let it slip that he cared about him. He probably thought he could turn Jesse rogue with enough time…

 

He didn’t expect Patrick to keep him there as he wriggled his hand downwards, undoing Jesse’s button and zipper before digging his hand down into his pants.

 

“Pat—“ Jesse started, but he didn’t bother finishing the sentence. Patrick moved his lips onto Jesse’s neck, lovingly biting up and down his collarbone as he stroked and squeezed his member through his boxers.

 

“Jes~” Patrick said, and Jesse could feel his grin on his neck.

 

Jesse looked at him, his eyes trying to come off as strong, but failing, so, so hard.

 

“Do you think… The Council could treat you this well?”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“-For instance..” Patrick murmured, kissing his neck. “Do you think they could do… this?”

 

He twisted his hand, and Jesse moaned loudly, pressing up against the wall. Patrick must have been smiling a mile wide, continuing to twist his hand and grope at him.

 

Jesse squirmed from against the wall, and Patrick looked at him. “Well?~”

 

“I-“ Jesse started, gulping and averting his eyes, mumbling the rest.

 

“Hm?” Patrick asked, leaning closer.

 

“I guess they couldn’t…” Jesse bit out, a little louder, and Patrick smiled, moving his hand back.

 

“What a good little prince…” Patrick murmured, sucking on his own fingers for a few moments as Jesse tried to think of anything but needing this now.

 

Soon, Jesse is taken down onto the floor, his legs on Patrick’s shoulders, and he wriggled underneath the other man, who was tugging his jeans and boxers right off.

 

Jesse felt a small prod at his entrance, and then suddenly—

 

“Ngh-!” Jesse yelped out, feeling Patrick’s fingers carefully push inside him.

 

It took a few moments for it to start feeling good, but when it did, Jesse was a moaning mess, his back arching up a little bit and making his dress shirt slide up, exposing more skin. Patrick pumped his member as he fingered him, watching Jesse unravel and squirm underneath him.

 

It was perfect, seeing him like this.

 

“Pat— I-“ Jesse mewled, his toes curling and his teeth clenching.

 

“Already?” Patrick asked, teasingly, slowing his hands down and making Jesse whine as he pulled his fingers out and stopped touching him.

 

“Patrick-“ Jesse started again, but Patrick shushed him.

 

“Say that I treat you better.” Patrick cooed, and Jesse stared up at him with horrified eyes. “What?”

 

“Say I treat you better than they do. Say that obeying my every command is better than obeying them.”

 

Jesse tensed, shaking from under him. “I…”

 

“Say it~”

 

“I— You- You treat me better-“

 

“And?”

 

“I like… obeying you… more.”

 

Patrick smiled down at him with hungry, excited eyes. “Good boy… What a perfect little kitten..”

 

Jesse’s eyes turned even wider at the pet-name— he hadn’t been called that in a while.

 

Patrick got Jesse on his knees, and Jesse barely even hesitated as he took him into his mouth, bobbing his head and making Patrick groan.

 

Every inch of Patrick was coated by the time he pulled Jesse back by the hair. Jesse was panting and staring up at him with docile, obedient eyes, and Patrick craved seeing more of it.

 

Pushing him back down, he roughly entered him, making Jesse cry out in delight, his fingers digging into the floorboards.

 

He could feel Jesse panting and tensing up underneath him, and he smiled, moving quick and hard so he could make this as perfect as possible for Jesse.

 

It worked. Within another minute, Jesse practically screamed, his back arching into the air as his head dipped back. When he finally collapsed down, Patrick pulled out with a satisfied sigh.

 

“You’re a good kitten..” Patrick murmured lovingly.

 

No response.

 

Patrick cocked an eyebrow, peeking at Jesse’s face…

 

He had fallen asleep…

 

Patrick’s heart melted almost instantly, smiling softly as he cradled the now sleeping prince into his arms, picking him up and tucking him into bed, snuggling up next to him.

 

Jesse mumbled something, his voice so quiet, Patrick hardly heard it.

 

“Hm?” Patrick asked.

 

“We need to solve fights like that more often.” Jesse muttered.


	5. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little Jesstrick. (1/2)

A soft, angry hiss came from the shorter clockhand, his orange eyes blazing like fire as he stared down the red-eyed rogue in front of him, both having swords pressed against each others necks. Both of them were tense, angry, and unmoving, staring each other down with a burning silence.

“Jesse.” Patrick said, his voice cold and strained. “Give it up. You can’t stop us forever.”

“You wish.” Jesse replied, his voice almost a whisper, pushing his sword harder against the other mans throat, earning a low growl.

Jesse had went to the border, only to find Patrick standing in his way, mere minutes ago, and neither one knew how they got into this situation, yet here they were. Both of them would strongly insist that they’d rather kill the other standing in their way then stall here, and yet, they still stood here, doing just that.

Jesse pushed his sword harder, his face briefly turning surprised when he saw what almost looked like _fear_ cross the other man’s face, even if just for an instant.

Neither of them wanted this.

It was still for what felt like hours, neither one willing to slide their sword across the other man’s neck- neither one willing to kill the other.

Staring into each other’s eyes, Jesse’s eyes seemed to soften as Patrick lowered his sword in favor of coming closer to him, pulling him just a bit closer. The other man made a soft grunt, glaring at Patrick with eyes that Patrick couldn’t read. His eyes turned softer, then, and he slowly lowered his sword, as if his arms were too tired to hold it any longer. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, and neither of them looked so happy to fight anymore.

“I…” Jesse whispered, his face seeming to finally relax.

Slowly, Jesse’s free hand gripped at Patrick’s collar, closing the gap between them as he pressed their lips together. It was soft, but had an almost urgent feel to it- it almost made Patrick want to _scoff-_ Jesse always acted like they had no time to spare, no matter what it was. Kissing back, Patrick wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waist, savoring this moment as if he might never get it again.

Soon, both of them had dropped their weapons, Jesse against the wall, both kissing harder and making soft, sweet noises under their breath (but especially Jesse…) Patrick even ended up slipping in his tongue, and he could practically feel heat radiating off Jesse’s face. Their hands trailed all over each other, sliding up their shirts, at the back of their necks, or dug down into their pants.

By the time they pulled back, Jesse was a complete mess, panting as Patrick watched. They both seemed to shudder, the lack of body heat from the other meant that the biting cold was back, prickling their bodies like needles again.

“I like this better than fighting.” Jesse admitted, surprising Patrick immensely. Of course, he already knew this was the case… But he certainly didn’t expect Jesse to actually say it.

“I do too.” Patrick replied, staring into Jesse’s sunset colored eyes with a loving gaze. He felt Jesse squeeze his hand, sighing as his body seemed to sloutch, as if the previous fighting had made him utterly exhausted.

“Come back to my place.” Pat offered, smiling as he intertwined their fingers. Jesse looked up at him, blushing.

“You want to do that?” Jesse asked, and Patrick laughed.

“ _Duh._ You’re always welcome to stay with me, love.”

Watching Jesse’s face light up from the pet name only made Patrick’s heart flutter even more, and within a few moments, they were walking hand in hand towards Patrick’s apartment, as if there had never been a conflict between them to begin with.


	6. That's An Order

Jesse looked up at the chime in front of him, his eyes slowly glinting a dangerous shade of orange.

“Julian.” He said, trying to make his voice as steely as possible.

“Yes?”

Jesse breathed in a shaky breath. “Send a signal for the Council.”

“Why?” Julian asked, eyes going wide, but he already knew what Jesse wanted.

“I need a replacement.”

Even as Jesse was saying it, Julian seemed to turn to ice.

“No! No way, you c-”

“Julian.” Jesse hissed, but it was weak- not threatening. Julian’s heart dropped, seeing him like this.

“That’s an order.”

Julian hesitated, for a long few moments. It felt like time stopped in it’s tracks- what could he possibly do?

Would he let Jesse _die?_

“No.”

Jesse’s eyes slowly went wide, but Julian didn’t give him a chance to speak yet.

“I know something is wrong. And I know you’re scared- but you know what? Jesse, It’s normal to cry. It’s normal to panic, and you certainly don’t need replacing.”

“You disobeyed an order.” Jesse whispered, but his voice sounded more amazed than he did angry— as if he could hardly believe it to be _possible_ for a chime to say “no.”

“Of course I did.” Julian said, his brows creasing together. “I love you.”

Jesse’s eyes went wide, staring at him with bloodshot, glittering orbs of absolute confusion.

“I’m loyal to _you_ , Jesse.” Julian continued. “Even more so than I am for them.”

“How is that possible?”

“You have always treated me so well.” Replied Julian, smiling and almost tearing up himself. “You’ve never beat me. You’ve never degraded me. You’ve practically treated me as an equal. You're supposed to own me. Other high class clockhands hurt their chimes for no reason- and yet, you haven't laid a hand on me. You don't feel like an owner to me- you  _don't_ own me, Jesse. We both know that. You've told me that. You go behind their backs to take care of me and treat me like an individual; one that's just as important as you. So tell me, Prince, when would _they_ ever do that for me?”

Jesse was at a loss for words for a long time.

“When would they do that for _you?”_

Jesse’s lip trembled, and Julian thought he may have gone too far.

Julian sniffled, looking up at the orange eyed entity from the ground he was hunched onto.

"I don't know what it's like to be treated like a person." Julian muttered bitterly, voice full of anger- at the people who hurt him, over and over again.

Jesse's eyes flashed, before a soft,sad smile came onto his face. Julian half expected to be smacked on the spot. And yet, the prince's voice came out so much softer than Julian's; it held a pain so heavy, it anchored the room down.

"Me neither."

Julian’s eyes went wide, quivering.

“We’re not so different, you and I.” Jesse whispered. “They've punished me, too. I’ve uh. I’ve been slammed into walls. And punched. And hit. And uhm. A lot more, because sometimes I'm not perfect. I just never thought much of it. Half the time, I forget, too. They don’t think I need to remember. I wake up and there’s a light in my eyes and then I forget it all happened.”

“And sometimes… sometimes they do things to me. I can’t talk about such things, of course, but… I never knew it was _bad._ Is it bad? Is it bad that they do this to me, Julian?”

Julian stared at the shorter clockhand, his eyes turning misty as he realized with horror that, despite coming off as so calm and collected, Jesse was being brainwashed and beaten into a bloody pulp on a likely daily basis. He could hardly wrap his head around it- and Jesse didn’t even realize it was bad…

“It’s- it’s very bad.” Julian choked out, trying not to worry as much as he was. “They do stuff like that to chimes, too.”

Jesse’s eyes went rounder than moons. Julian nodded his head.

“They treat you like one, Jesse. Don’t you see now?”

He could see Jesse turn his head away. He didn’t stop, though.

“You’re nothing _more_ to them than a slave, just like the _rest_ of us.”

Jesse choked out a small sob, trembling. “ _shut up.”_

Julian froze. After a moment or two of carefully thinking of what to do, he wrapped his arms carefully around the other clockhands waist, sighing.

Jesse was practically hyperventilating. Julian couldn’t blame him; he had just found out everything he cared for had been a lie, after all. The people who supposedly cared about him were using him. Even he couldn’t deny that now.

Julian’s lips pursed, quivering as he looked at Jesse’s bleak figure.

“I.... I shouldn’t be feeling this.” He whispered, his eyes going ghostly pale. Julian held him tighter.

Jesse’s eyes were wide and unmoving. “I— Something is wrong with me.”

“What do you mean?”

No answer.

Slowly, Julian noticed tears just beginning to form in Jesse’s eyes, and he gasped. Jesse wiped them away, and for a moment, things seemed okay. Moments later, Jesse was crumpling into his chest like a deadweight, beginning to panic.

Julian flinched, his eyes going wide when Jesse screamed into his hands. Muffled, hysterical sobs broke through, and Julian was cradling him in moments.

He had never seen Jesse act this way; he’d always acted the same around Julian. Witty, cold, quiet....

Certainly not like this- and certainly not crying.

“I’m defective I’m defective I’m defective I’m defective I’m defective-” Jesse repeated over and over again, his eyes wide and cloudy.

“You’re not.” Julian whispered, holding onto his shoulders.

Jesse seemed to laugh in response.

Julian clutched his hand, carefully so he wouldn’t bruise it.

His hand was so much smaller than his own.

“I’m scared.”

Slowly, Julian had his arms around the other clockhands arms, keeping them warm. Keeping him close. Jesse sniffled, trembling in his grip. Julian could feel his skin against his- it was _freezing_ to the touch. He held him closer. Jesse didn’t really seem to care that a chime was holding and comforting him through an anxiety attack. Then again, except for when they were around other loyalists, he never cared to begin with.

Julian let him stay there, the other clocks initial panic slowly beginning to fade now that he had someone to hold.

The two clockhands stared at each other for a long time, both sad, but both so much more understanding of the other. Jesse seemed so much more like a victim than a menace now, seeing him like… _this._

And he just might have to kiss him.

And that wouldn’t end well, of course, but it didn’t seem like that would happen anyways.

He felt Jesse’s breath slow to an almost comfortable pace again, and Julian pulled back to grip the smaller entity by the shoulders. Jesse stared into his eyes for a long time, and Julian felt his heart sink in his chest.

“I…” Julian whispered, trying to think of what to _say._

Then Jesse kissed _him._

Of course he didn’t expect it. There were a million different reactions he wanted to do at once, but he couldn’t move enough to execute them— so he just stood there, eyes snapping open so wide it was like his lashes flew right off his face.

He _especially_ didn’t expect Jesse to deepen it, careful, but tender and caring as he tightly gripped at his back. In almost a moment, Julian seemed to snap out of it, kissing back— _hard._

Julian shuddered, sliding his hands down to hold the other’s hips, his cheeks turning a light pink. Carefully, he sucked on Jesse’s bottom lip, making the smaller clockhand quiver in his grip.

Nobody could see them out here, so it was alright to do this, wasn’t it?

_Jesse wasn’t saying no._

Jesse could _easily_ push him away. Jesse could get him _killed_ for this- and what did he do instead? Kiss him.

Kiss him _first,_ no less.

It was amazing. Jesse's lips were like pillows, with how soft and full they were. He knew how to use them, too; soon enough they were relaxed into the kiss, as if it was natural to do this all the time. 

When they finally pulled back, Jesse’s eyes were more starry than the sky above them. They were soft, pacified and calm, like a peaceful sea of orange lapping at his feet.

Quietly, Jesse slid his hands into Julian’s. They were warm. And big. And strong. He eventually let himself lay against his chest, silent as they breathed in the fresh air.

Nothing needed to be said for a few moments. Words weren’t necessary, when something so good had just happened.

It took minutes— maybe even hours— before one of them spoke.

“That was really nice.” Jesse muttered softly, his hands staying around the other.

“Yeah.” Julian replied, and despite every effort not to, he couldn’t help but smile.

He could hear Jesse sigh softly, and in a few moments, he felt his entire body relax and practically melt into him. Soon enough, he could tell that Jesse was asleep- at least partially. Julian grinned stupidly, his cheeks flushing red.

He had Jesse where he wanted him.

_Finally._

 

 


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open ended short of Jesse having a panic attack.

The dinner table had been quietly arranged for the two men at the table, and variations of hushed whispers, and loud, fluttering laughs, filled the room. 

 

On one side sat Jesse- his plate was mostly just salad, but he had also been given a small bit of wine and meat on the side. Patrick had much more… as usual. This wasn’t bad, necessarily, Jesse was just more of a light eater, especially in the summer time.

 

What may have been former enemies sitting at the table had all melted away. The two seemed alive in these moments, with Jesse’s eyes finally shining and his smile managing to truly show on his face. As Patrick stared at him, he, too, was smiling. He finally got to see Jesse come out of his cold, desolate shell.

 

He wished he knew what made that stop so suddenly.

 

It was as if Jesse had been paralyzed. His laughter stopped, and his body went rigid. The ghost of his smile was gone, and his eyes slowly seemed to shift, from a bright, shining happiness, into what looked like a haunted expression. He looked as if he had been hit with the most horrible news of his life, no trace of the happiness beforehand left behind.

 

Patrick gently rested a hand over his, his face filled with concern and dismay. Jesses hands were beginning to tremble roughly, along with the rest of his body, and his breathing was getting more rapid by the second.

 

“Jesse?” Patrick asked, his voice soft despite knowing what was likely happening to his partner. He saw his panicked orange eyes flick up to his, and Patrick could see he was terrified of his own body and thoughts. He didn’t seem to have a clue as to why he was suddenly like this, but Patrick was only thankful that he was there to help.

 

“What-what’s happening-” Jesse stuttered, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks like drops of rain as Patrick got up from the table, moving to Jesse’s side. Jesse was heaving, and just before he could curl up into a ball, Patrick gently guided him into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. He could feel Jesse shaking in his grasp- he felt like an earthquake. 

 

“Shh… it’s okay.” Patrick whispered, running his hands through Jesse’s soft locks of hair as the other man clung to him like he was all he had left. Patrick could feel the dampness of his tears making his shirt get wet, but that was alright.

 

“N’t ok” Jesse stuttered out, and Patrick held him tighter in his arms, kissing the top of his head and rocking them both back and forth on their feet. Jesse was like a deadweight in his arms, and Patrick felt a pang of empathy for the sobbing man he was holding onto so dearly. 

 

He could feel breaths gasping out- loud, soft, loud, loud…

 

Jesse screamed then, but it was muffled from being buried in his lovers’ chest. He was shaking harder by the second, and Patrick winced when he felt his nails digging into his back. He continued to rock in a repetitive motion, though… he knew Jesse was comforted by that.

 

He probably knew Jesse even better than Jesse did himself, right now. And that scared him.

 

He moved one arm carefully around the back of Jesse’s neck, letting it loosely hold there, and after a long few minutes, he could feel Jesse begin to slow down and turn quiet. He felt a light push against his chest, and he took that as a cue to loosen his arms.

 

So he did, letting his arms drape over him rather than grip like a vice, and Jesse’s head slumped a little further down on his chest before stopping, his hair loosely hanging over his shoulder as he panted and practically gasped for air. His hands (and the rest of his body for that matter) continued to quiver and shake, but it was gentle now. 

 

When Jesse finally relaxed, Patrick did too. He ran his hand through Jesse’s hair, sighing as he rested his head on top of the other mans’. 

 

“Do you need me to carry you?” He asked. Jesse didn’t respond, but he thought he could feel a small nod from Jesse’s head. He didn’t really care if it was just his imagination, because in a few seconds, he was cradling the other clockhand in his arms and carrying him back, bridal style.

 

The strong, independent and cunning clock that he had been speaking to around ten minutes ago was reduced to an exhausted, weak and timid man, still clinging onto his shirt, whimpering occasionally as his eyes darted left and right. His breath was calmer, but not enough to be considered relaxed.

 

And Patrick was going to make certain that his prince ended up relaxed.

  
  


When they finally reached the apartment Jesse had been staying at, Patrick opened up the door, turning on the light with the last finger he had free, and set Jesse onto the soft bed. It was clear Jesse didn’t use the bed so much, but Patrick didn’t care. Pulling from underneath Jesse, he carefully pulled the blankets out from under him, draping them over Jesse’s trembling form.

 

He could see Jesse sigh, blinking slowly as he tried to relax. Next to him, Patrick crawled onto the bed, laying next to him comfortably and wrapping an arm around him.

 

“Feeling better?” He asked, and Jesse nodded, sniffling.

 

Jesse turned onto his side so he was facing Patrick, and for a long few minutes, he was silent, just gazing at him, as if he needed to process what he was going to say.

 

“They broke me, didn’t they?” Jesse asked.

 

Patrick’s eyes went wide in an instant.

 

“The Council, I mean. Are they why I felt like that?”

 

“I…” Patrick started. “They… they hurt you, Jesse.”

 

For a few seconds, Jesse was silent.

 

“They always… hurt me.” Jesse replied- and Patrick could finally see it: tears, running down his cheeks, again. But they weren’t heavy and loud this time. They were soft. Quiet. Patrick quickly realized he messed up.

 

“NO!” Jesse suddenly burst out, his entire body seeming to freeze like ice.

 

“Clockhands aren’t… supposed to be like this! We’re supposed to be perfect… It was their will to hurt me- Accepting that it was my fault  _ is _ recovering--”

 

Patrick could only stare at his rambling partner, now with his hands covering his head and his knees up to his face as he bunched into a ball, looking at the floor. Carefully, he decided to snuggle back up against him, holding onto him loosely.

 

For another minute or so, Jesse seemed to keep reassuring himself that his loyalist delusions were true- soon enough, though, Patrick noticed that his words were shifting.

 

“No..” Jesse whispered. “No.”

 

Slowly, his head rested back against the pillow, and within a few seconds, he had completely passed out from exhaustion. Patrick felt himself sigh, and he snuggled back up to his boyfriend, spooning him and kissing his cold neck. 

 

Sure, Jesse might have freaked out, but he could warm him, at least...

 

Closing his eyes, he drifted off, right next to Jesse, in case anything else happened to his precious prince.


End file.
